


The Missing

by NemoSwims



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemoSwims/pseuds/NemoSwims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as dreams. Nightmares. The ever constant feeling of not belonging. Kurt didn't know what was missing but he would find out what. That is if he doesn't lose himself to the 'thing' that wants what he has or more exactly wants what he is. Can Kurt figure it out before its too late and he loses what he never knew he needed?<br/>Furt Brothers. Mirt bromance. Klaine endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That is Definitely New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic writing.   
> This will also be on FanFiction.net  
> That's my main account.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10379222/1/The-Missing

It was with the sound of a crash that woke Kurt up in the middle of the night. He subconsciously reached for his pendent hanging from his neck like it always has. He figures that he should be more worried as to what actually caused the crash, but right now he's just thankful something woke him from his dream.

 

Dream. Like it deserves to be called a dream. A dream is something the mind willingly creates while you sleep. Kurt refused to believe that any part of that 'dream' was something that he wanted to create. With a sigh he rubbed his face and thought.

 

He couldn't actually remember anything visual from his dream, but the feelings. He shuddered. Oh, the feelings he could remember as clear as the last issue of Vogue. Fear. Pure fear. Confusion. Acceptance. Then pain. Terrible pain.

 

Moving his hands from his face Kurt ran them through his hair before letting out another sigh. He turned on his bed side lamp and looked around his room. Shaking his head he climbed out of bed after noticing the empty bed ten feet away from his own. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a simple white t-shirt and put it on before making his way upstairs from the basement. Walking into the kitchen he found the missing body from the empty bed.

 

"Finn, what the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked his brother while leaning against the wall next to the fridge.

 

Finn let out a little shriek. A manly little shriek obviously.

 

With wide eyes Finn turned and came face to face with Kurt. "Cheezus, bro. little warning next time, yeah?" He asked while putting a glass in the sink.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, "That didn't answer my question. What are you doing and what did you break? I heard the crash from our room you're lucky our parents aren't home and dad didn't run down here with his shot gun trying to find if someone broke into the house." He finished with a raised eyebrow an expectant expression firmly in place.

 

Finn knew that look, he sighed knowing it's better to tell Kurt the truth than any other alternative. "I- ah got hungry," He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, his left hidden behind him. "I was still more than half asleep when I made my way in here. So, when I went to grab a bowl for cereal I knocked over one of the salad bowls…and it might have broken on impact." He mumbled the last part.

 

Not blinking for a moment Kurt just stood there staring at Finn, when finally spoke it was a muttered, "I have an oaf for a brother." He looked around the kitchen not seeing a mess on the floor. "You cleaned it up already?"

 

Finn nodded, and sat down at the table, "Yeah, but..." he bit his lip looking embarrassed.

 

Taking a seat opposite to Finn, Kurt prompted, "But?" and waited patiently.

 

Looking from the table to Kurt and back, "I kinda really cut my hand." Finn managed to say.

 

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. Moving to sit next to his brother he stuck his own hand out, "Let me see it, Finn." He said firmly.

 

Finn complied, Kurt was one of the only people he knew better than to argue with unless it was in a joking way. He pulled his left hand onto the table to let Kurt see his cut with a defeated look on his face.

 

Seeing the hand poorly wrapped in a wash cloth, Kurt gently took his brothers wrist and turned it palm upward and unwrapped it slowly.

 

Finn let out a little whimper as the air hit his cut.

 

Kurt took in the sight, "Finn." He said in slight surprise looking up from the hand. "This is not a cut, it's a gash."

 

Finn just bit his lip again, "Fix it?" He asked in a childish voice.

 

With a nod Kurt got up and retrieved the first aid kit from the hall closet and sat back down to get to work. He took out a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls and cleaned off the gash removing the drying blood trying to ignore Finns whimpers, he couldn't be any gentler than he already was.

 

"It's going to need stiches, Finn." Kurt told the bigger teen, before adding, "I can't give you stiches. We're going to have to go to the hospital. I'll call Noah to drive us since you obviously can't drive and I don't even turn sixteen for another two months."

 

Kurt placed some gauze in Finns hand and stood up to retrieve his phone from the bedroom when another hand grabbed his wrist. He turned to face Finn. "What?" He asked.

 

"No, hospital." He said quickly, "If we go to the hospital mom and dad will never leave us home alone overnight again, man." Finn tried to reason. "Just, I don't know try? Try to stitch it yourself. Please?"

 

He couldn't believe he was even considering it, but Kurt sat back down. "It'd hurt, you know. Like a lot." He pointed out.

 

Finn let out a relieved sigh and nodded, "Yeah, I know, but it won't be too bad. Plus I can always tell our parents it happen at school during football and the sports physician fixed it up that's why we didn't go to the hospital." He said looking a little surprised at how believable the excuse seemed.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, "One day a football excuse is not going to get you out of trouble. Remember that, Finny."

 

Kurt looked through the first aid kit till he found the needles and surgical thread. "So lucky moms a nurse that we even have this stuff." He said out loud not really directing it towards Finn.

 

Once the needle and thread where ready he cleaned off Finns hand again. Finn turned away and closed his eyes. "Tell me when it's over." He told Kurt.

 

"Don't be a baby, Finn. I have to look at it." Kurt said watching as Finn opened his eyes. He directed his attention back to Finns hand and brought up the needle, but he really did not want to do this. He found himself trying to will the gash closed on its own so he wouldn't have to.

 

Which is what it did. Kurt's eyes widened as he watched the skin pull itself back together. He heard a gasp but was unsure if it came from him or Finn. After a few moments Finns hand was back to normal minus the bits of drying blood.

 

"H-how did you do that?" Came the timid voice next to him.

 

Kurt jumped in his chair and dropped Finns hand like it was a strange alien.

 

Kurt looked up to see a wide eyed Finn looking back at him, his heart was beating like crazy. "I didn't do anything." He said, but part of him felt like that was a lie. He shook his head trying to get rid of that small feeling. He looked down at his own hands like they held the answer, but they didn't. He dropped his hands and looked back up to Finn.

 

Finn kept his eyes locked with Kurt's. "Bro, there was a big cut on my hand, and now there isn't." He tilted his head to the side like he was trying to figure Kurt out. Which Kurt was sure he was actually trying to do.

 

"Finn." He started, "I don't know what just happened." He said honestly. Looking back to Finns hand then back to Finns eyes, Kurt never felt more confused.

 

Finn studied his brother a moment long before nodding, besides their parents Finn was one of the only people that could read (that and the fact that he was one of the only people who tried) when Kurt was telling the truth. Right now he knew Kurt really had no idea what just happened. His eyes flicked down and he noticed a slight Azul glow coming from beneath Kurt's shirt. Kurt's pendent.

Kurt followed Finn's gaze downward. His necklace was glowing. "Oh." He breathed out, "That's- that is definitely new."

 

Finn nodded dumbly, "Yeah, a new special feature?" he asked.

 

Kurt nodded back, "Let's go with that."

 

With an audible swallow Finn stood up and washed his hand of the blood and turned to Kurt. "Bed. Time to go back to bed." He said heading back to their room.

 

Kurt followed numbly and put the first aid kit away on his way to the room. He paused next to his bed and looked back down at his shirt not seeing the glow coming from his pendant and sighed a bit in relief.

 

Settling back into his bed Finn turned to face Kurt who was matching his position. "You're my brother. Just like anything else we'll figure it out together." He said staring straight at Kurt's eyes. They've been brothers for nearly five years that means something to them especially when they also can say they're each other's best friend too.

 

Kurt nodded, "I know." He said and he did know. He knew Finn would always have his back and vice versa. Not matter how much he knew he was out of place here and now, he knew he was never alone. He would always have his dad, step-mom and Finn.

 

"Night, Little bro." Finn told him while turning off his light.

 

Mirroring Finn's actions and settling on his back in the dark he called out. "Night, bro."

 

Both boys fell back asleep and involuntarily let out a shudder as a crooked figure watched their house from the closes distance it was able to. So close.

 

It turned from its perch in a tree. With a crooked finger it sliced the air making an opening into The Near, it jumped in leaving nothing behind to trace it.

 

So close. Always so close.


	2. Watched

Walking down the hallways of McKinley no matter how packed it was always felt empty to him. This town felt empty to him.

He rubbed his chest to feel his necklace beneath his clothes it somehow brings him comfort. He always thought it was a simple pendant, about the size of a silver dollar and made of silver it looked like a swirled tangle, he could never figure out if it was an actual design or just something random. His favorite part of it was the stones, if he had to name it one of them was glasz just like his eyes but it mainly stayed blue, the other stone was a beautiful amber with flecks of green mixed in. Still he knew nothing of what it meant all he knew is that he always had the pendant.

It's been four weeks and neither brother brought up the incident in the kitchen that night. Like some unspoken agreement Finn won't bring up what happened but he'll wait for Kurt to talk to him when he's ready.

Kurt walked into his AP World History class and took his seat in the middle of the room against the window. Just before the bell rang the seat next to him was moved back and filled with a tall lean body.

With a gentle elbow to the side the new arrival greeted his best friend. "Hey, Kurty." The cheeky Asian said.

Kurt turned with a mock glare in place that quickly faded when he saw the smile aimed at him, he rolled his eyes, "Hi, Mikey." He replied.

Michael Chang Jr., his friendship with Kurt always seems to throw people for a loop when they find out about it. After thirteen years of friendship they have what Mike calls 'a bromance of epic proportions'.

Mike's smile grew and he looked really excited, "So…have you figured out what you want to do for your birthday? It's only four more weeks away." he asked.

After fishing out his note book and a pen ready to pay attention to whatever Mr. Salmonson was going to lecture about, Kurt shrugged. "You could get me that new pair of black McQueen jeans I want, and give them to me as we watch a Harry Potter marathon while we eat those delicious vegan cookies Rachel will no doubt make me."

Mike let out a little huff, "Like your dad will let you get away with just that. If you don't pick something to do he's going to have us go out to eat or he'll have a bbq birthday party since October will have nice weather." He pointed out.

"It's just a birthday." Kurt grumbled copying down what was written on the board.

Mike grabbed Kurt by the shoulder and shook him, "Kurt, it's your sixteenth birthday. It's the age we all become men. We get drivers lisences and can drive where ever we want." He said seriously in a hushed whisper so they don't get in trouble for talking.

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was cut off my Mr. Salmonson, "Michael, Kurt pay attention or I'll separate the both of you." He told them.

The boys nodded and settled into their seats and took their notes. After a few minutes a piece of paper was pushed onto Kurt's desk, he rolled his eyes at his friend and opened the note.

This conversation isn't over, Kurtis! :P

With a shake of his head he slid the note into the back of his note book and tuned back into class.

He lasted a few minutes paying attention before his mind started to wonder. He's been feeling anxious lately, not a lot but a slight ever present feeling more like a second hand emotion. Like someone else is feeling anxious and it just rubbed off onto him and so he doesn't even know why he's feeling it. As if he's waiting for something or someone else is waiting for something and he's just feeling it.

Kurt reached for his pendant and rubbed it threw his shirt, and turned his head to look out the window. Watched. Now that was his own feeling and he knew it. He started noticing it a few weeks ago, that hair raising sensation when you absolutely know someone is watching you. That's what he's been feeling but can never find who is watching him. It makes him uncomfortable because it's not even the feeling of one of his bully's glares aimed at him, he's use to those.

This though, whoever it was that was watching put him at more alert than any of these high school tormentors could.

Kurt scanned his eyes across the field and trees that he could see through the window but nothing caught his attention.

He was brought out of him train of thought by the bell ringing. Crap. He quickly put his things away.

"You know you're lucky everything he talks about is in the text book and you're somehow able to memorize them with no problem." Said Mike as he leaned against his desk waiting on Kurt.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Kurt gave Mike a superior look, "No, I'm just a genius." He amended.

Mike rolled his eyes in a way that he learned from Kurt years ago, "So modest as well." He teased throwing an arm over Kurt's shoulders and walking them out.

Kurt looked up to Mike and fluttered his eye lashes, "Of course I am." He mocked back.

Mike laughed as they walked into glee. Spotting Tina they went over to her both giving he a kiss on the cheek before settling on opposite sides of her, Mike putting his arm around her.

"If I didn't know Porcelain was so…well gay, I'd actually think you were getting banged by him and Other Asian." Drawled the snarky voice of none other than Santana Lopez.

The Latina took her seat in the back room next Puck who high fived her.

"You're just jealous because even if he was remotely interested in girls, he'd still not be interested in you." Tina fired back surprising everyone except Mike who just nodded in agreement.

Santana growled, like really growled. "And who's to say I even want, Lady Hummel?" She asked as everyone else came into the room.

Tina just gave her a leveled look and raised an eyebrow.

Santana sighed and turned her eyes to Kurt basically eye raping him in front of everyone. She licked her lips and nodded, "Yeah that was a bluff. Hummel, doesn't even realize how bangable he is. That ass." She said with a seductive smile.

Kurt turned bright red and ignored Puck high fiving Santana again with a laugh. "She's right." Puck said gaining everyone's attention including Mr. Schue's.

"What?" Puck asked with a shrug. "A nice ass is a nice ass, and Hummel has a nice ass." He reasoned.

"O-kay." Mr. Schue noticing how red and uncomfortable Kurt was clapped his hands and began the assignment of the week for glee. "Guys, remember sectionals isn't far from now." He reminds them.

"Mr. Schue!" Rachel says with a raised hand.

An audible groan came from everyone in the room.

Mr. Schue smiles happily. "Yes, Rachel?"

"If I may?" She motions to the front of the room.

With a nod Mr. Schue takes a seat on the side of the room while Rachel walked to the center of the floor and motioned for the band to start. She turned towards Finn and started singing.

I see ya blowin' me a kiss

It doesn't take a scientist

To understand what's going on baby…

Kurt knew Rachel had a really good voice, but was this necessary? He wanted to bury his face in his hands but instead he turned to look at his brother. Finn looked just the right amount of uncomfortable, confused, and unsure. Just a hint of enjoyment showed on his face.

Finn was currently single and preferred to stay that way until he could find someone drama free, Kurt didn't want to break it to him that being McKinley's 'it man' whatever girl he found was bound to have drama.

By the time the song was over Kurt really wanted to be able to teleport Finn out of the room to end his misery. Everyone clapped, because the song was sang well and Rachel's voice is lovely.

Mr. Svhue stood up with a smile, "That's what we need come Sectionals. You guys have to want it and earn it, if we want to get to Regionals." He clapped. "You're dismissed." He told them.

Everyone started leaving, Rachel made her way towards an uncomfortable Finn. Kurt turned towards Tina with his own version of puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes at him and nodded.

"Rachel! I love your headband, where did you get it and did it come in black or midnight blue? You have got to tell me." Tina hollered in fake excitement.

Rachel beamed and made her way to Tina while Kurt snuck around them and grabbed Finn's arm dragging him quickly out of the room and into the parking lot. Remembering where Finn parked the truck he headed in that direction.

Once in the truck Finn turned toward Kurt, "You're the best brother ever. I need to like hug Tina and buy her a new vampire movie or something too." He said letting his head fall back against the headrest.

Kurt fake buffed his nails, "I am the best." He nodded. "Don't get her any of the Twilight movies she has two and a half sets right now and gets little angry when someone gives her another one of the movies."

Finn nodded, "Okay, bro." he started the truck and took them home.

Later that night both boys fell asleep arguing over the latest X-Men movie. The younger one kicking in his sleep from the anxious feeling in his chest and the nightmare he was dreaming.

Somewhere there was a howl, a shriek, silent footsteps, millenniums old language spoken, a boy asleep and waiting, and back on its perch in a tree a crooked figure watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is, the second Chapter. Leave a Review and tell me what you think so far.
> 
> Who or what is this crooked figure? What does it want with Kurt? And why can't Finn cut a break?
> 
> Till next time, readers!


	3. Ohio's Stupid

It hurt. Why did everything hurt? How do you make the pain go away? Please, just make it go away. Please!

"…Kurt."

Pain. Can't breathe.

"…Kurt!"

Who is that? Why am I shaking? It hurts.

"Kurt!"

Kurt shot up in his bed in panic. He looked around and saw Finn sitting next to him.

He sucked in a deep breath, air, air was good. "W-what happened?" He questioned.

Finn rubbed his face and looked up to Kurt, "You were having another nightmare. It sounded terrible. You screamed like you were being killed, man."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but shut it as soon as the basement door opened and his parents started to walk down.

"What heck was going on down here?" Burt asked baseball bat in hand. Noticing a red faced, sweat covered Kurt.

Kurt looked between his parents then back to Finn opening and closing his mouth. He didn't know what to say.

"He was having a bad dream. You guys came down just as I finally woke him up." Finn informed their parents.

Carole sat down next to Kurt and pulled him into her arms, "Oh, sweetie. It was just a dream. It's not real."

It felt real, Kurt's mind supplied.

Burt sighed and rubbed the top of his head. "Christ, Kid. I thought you were dying. Don't scare your old man like that." He told Kurt walking closer to him. "You alright, Kiddo?" He asked in a concerned voice.

Kurt shrugged from his spot cuddled into Carole.

"Kid, you know your mom and I are here for you. No matter what it is. Hell you could tell me you developed a fear of bunnies and your nightmare was about a bunch of 'em tryin' to cuddle you and I wouldn't judge ya. You know that." Burt said before turning to Finn. "That goes for you too, Bud."

Finn nodded, "I know, dad."

Burt turned back to Kurt, "You got that kid?" he asked in his gentle gruff voice.

Kurt nodded his head from Carole's shoulder, "'m tired." He mumbled to them, he really was.

"Alright, sweetie. Go back to sleep both of you." Carole told them kissing each of them on the head dragging a still concerned Burt out of the room with her. "Goodnight, boys." She called out at the top of the stairs tuning off the light and closing the door.

The two teens settled back into their beds but not asleep yet. After a few moments of silence Finn spoke up.

"What was it?" He asked into the darkness of the room, the only light coming in the window was from the moon.

Kurt shifted in his blankets laying on his back, "What?" he asked.

"What was it?" Finn repeated. "What was it doing to you?"

"It?" Kurt questioned.

Finn turned his head towards Kurt. "Yeah. You didn't identify it as a girl or guy when you were yelling."

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to remember, he couldn't remember much, "I don't know." He said eyes still closed. "I remember the feelings though. Love, fear, confusion, understanding, apologetic then the pain. I was trying to protect someone I love, but they were trying to save me."

Finn thought for a moment, "Who were you protecting and from what?" he asked.

Opening his eyes, Kurt shrugged forgetting Finn couldn't actually see it. "I- I don't know, Finn. But I know I was dying." He said out loud just above a whisper not liking the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I wouldn't let you die, I'll always wake you up." Finn told his brother.

Kurt let out a little laugh, "So then I can make you breakfast?" he asked.

Finn let out a huff, "I think about more than just food, Kurt." He said petulantly.

Kurt stopped laughing, "I know, Finn." He yawned. "Sleep. G'night, Finn." He said.

"Night, bro." Was the reply.

Settling into comfortable positions both boys were on the edge of sleep. Not far away an angry howl was let out.

"K-kurt? Bro, you heard that?" Asked an awake Finn.

A wide eyed Kurt nodded, "Yeah. That's new." He said.

"Why do we have to live close to the woods?" Whined Finn.

"Because we live in Ohio, Finn." Said Kurt more calmly.

"Ohio's stupid."

"Believe me, I know, Finn." Kurt reminded Finn.

"Right." Finn nodded with a yawn. "At least tomorrow's Friday, or today is Friday." He added after checking the time. 4:00am.

"Yeah." Was the only reply as they both fell back asleep.

A mile away a growl is cut short as a crooked figure kills the protective beast.

Limping away it casts a final look in the direction of the sleeping boy before hopping into the opening in the air.

Close. Getting closer.

Class was finally over, Kurt turned to Mike, "Go ahead and head to glee, I've got to stop by my locker." He tells his taller friend.

Mike nodded, "Okay, Kurty. Don't take too long." He says as he heads off to the choir room.

Kurt grabbed his textbooks from his desk and headed out of the room to his locker. He just finished opening it when he got slammed into the one next to his. His books fell with a clatter.

"Get lost, fairy. You don't belong here." Karofsky tells him, his goons laughing next to him.

Kurt turns and faces them ignoring the pain in his shoulder and arm. "I don't but you do. You belong in this hell hole of a town and you're never getting out of it." He snarked.

Karofsky's eyes darkened, as he steps closer, "What'd you say, fag?" reaching out and grabbing Kurt's collar.

Kurt's eyes darted around there were still kids and teachers around, but they'd do nothing to help. He took a breath but could literally smell Karofsky's breath on his face. Gross. He shuddered.

Karofsky mistook the shudder for fear and smirked, "You scared, lady? I know you are, fag. You could end all of this, just leave and never come back." He said still close to Kurt reaching his free right hand up he gripped Kurt's arm tight trying to hurt him.

Kurt looked him in the eye, anger building in him. So much anger. "You wish I was scared of you. It annoys you that I'm not. That not matter what you do to me I'm still not scared of you and that I still don't change." He said through gritted teeth. "I will never be scared of you and I will always be me. You, low life." His voice strong and full of something he couldn't name. Power? He couldn't think of it right now, not with all his anger.

Something flashed in Karofsky's eyes, and loosened his hold on the smaller boy. Fear. He was afraid of Kurt. But then he tried to cover it up with anger. His gripped doubled, he pulled Kurt forward before slamming him back into the lockers making Kurt hit his head on the rebound.

Not too far away another boy was laying on the floor curled up shaking in anger and second hand pain. He was angry, so angry.

"You should be scared! You, cocksucker!" Karofsky yelled slamming Kurt again. No one did anything to help.

Down the hall Finn came out of the restroom he was hiding from Rachel before glee in, when he looked up he saw Karofsky slamming Kurt against the wall of lockers. He took off running towards them in the now empty hallway.

"You stupid, fag. When will you learn!" Karofsky kept up.

"Let my brother go, Karofsky!" Finn yelled as he got closer only to held back by Azimio and the goons.

Karofsky stopped the slamming and was panting but didn't let go of Kurt. "I'm doing you a favor, Hudson. This fag is ruining your life. He'd turn you gay just like him. Probably too late for that. We should just get rid of the both of you." He snarled.

Kurt opened his eyes at that last statement and locked on to Karofsky's. God was he angry. Karofsky looked startled by the look Kurt was giving his. The brute was definitely scared.

"David." Kurt said in such a commanding and scary tone.

Azimio stopped blocking Finn when he heard Kurt, when did Hummel get scary, he asked himself. He shook his head and watched as did the other jocks.

Finn stood frozen. If looks could kill, Karofsky would so be dead. His eyes flicked down, he could see a faint glow through Kurt's shirt. Shit.

"David." Kurt said again anger rolling off of him in waves. "Never threaten my brother. Never." He warned, his eyes still locked onto Karofsky's, the jock unable to look away.

Karofsky never thought he'd been this afraid before. The look in Hummel's eyes. He was shaking yet somehow he was able to shudder. He finally blinked. Letting go of the smaller boy he stepped back, still shaking he walked away without another word.

The rest of the jocks following suite. Azimio turned to Finn and Kurt, "This isn't over." He said but his voice lacked any confidence.

Kurt just looked straight at the jock, and Azimio took off quickly.

Finn approached his brother gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt?"

Kurt seemed to snap out of it and tossed himself at his tall brother shaking. "F-finn." He said in a small voice.

Finn just wrapped Kurt in his arms, "It's okay, Kurt." He said rubbing Kurt's back stopping at Kurt's pained hiss. He pulled back, "Let's go to the restroom." He told Kurt.

Finn picked up Kurt's books and put them in his locker before closing it and shouldering Kurt's messenger bag. He lead Kurt to the restroom he just left less than five minutes prior.

Finn locked the door and put their bags down on the counter. "Kurt?" He asked getting the boys attention. Kurt looked up at him, "Take off your shirts please."

Kurt nodded numbly and unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands. He took off the shirt and handed it to Finn who put it on the counter. Now that you could see his arms the hand shaped bruises where noticeable.

Lifting his arms Kurt got his undershirt off. He put it on the counter as well. He jumped at Finn's surprised, "Oh, shit." Followed by more swearing.

He turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. A gasp left his lips before he could stop it.

His back, it looked nothing like his back normally did. So many bruises and bumps. Reaching out a shaking hand behind him, Kurt touched one of the bumps and hissed. "Fuck." He breathed out.

"Oh, god." Kurt looked up to Finn who was talking out loud. "That sick fuck. I should have been there sooner. I'll kill him. Next time he touches you, I'll kill him." He said.

Kurt shook his head, "Finn, there still wouldn't have been much you could have done." He sighed and looked back at the mirror this was bad.

"Do it." Finn said.

Kurt turned back to Finn. "Do what Finn?"

Finn made some weird motion with his hands, "What you did to my hand, but do it to your back." He said.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up, this was the first time it's been brought up. "I don't know what happened or how it happened, Finn." He said calmly, because that was the truth.

Finn walked up to Kurt, "I know you don't but like, you didn't say anything for it so happen so it's not a verbal power. You were touching my hand not the wound, so I doubt you have to touch your bruises. You must have been like thinking it to heal!" He nearly yelled the last part in his excitement.

Kurt shook his head, "Finn, I don't think that'll work." He was a little scared that it could.

Finn stared at Kurt, "It won't hurt to try. If it works it'll save us from tell our parents about why you can't be bothered to sit in a chair without hissing in pain." He pointed out.

Shaking his head again, "That would be a terrible conversation." He mumbled. Kurt looked at his back in the mirror again.

Finn stood next to the smaller teen looking at his back. "Just focus on it like you did with my hand. Make it heal." He said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "This is crazy you know that, right? Because it is."

Giving in to the expectant look on Finn's face he took a deep breath and focused on this back, looking at all bruises and bumps. God, he wished everything would heal, he couldn't let his parents see him like this. That thought alone had him mentally pleading with his body to heal.

Knowing it was a crazy possibility, but a possibility none the less Kurt was still surprised when it happened. It only took a few moments again but his back was back to normal. He stared at himself dumbly.

"Y-your arms are healed too." Finn voiced next to him.

He looked down and sure enough it looked like nothing in the past half hour happened to him. "Fuck." Kurt breathed out looking back at his brother with shaky eyes. "What's happening to me?" He asked in a confused scared voice.

Finn just tugged his brother into his arms hugging him tight. He didn't know what was happening and he couldn't tell a lie. "I don't know."

After a few minutes they broke apart as someone banged on the door trying to get in.

"Kurt! Are you in there?" A muffled shout sounding like Mike came through the door.

Kurt tugged on his under shirt to cover up the softly glowing pendant and pulled his button up on and rolled up the sleeves leaving it unbuttoned. "Yeah!" He hollered back letting Finn unlock the door.

Mike Stumbled into the restroom, "You okay?" He asked panicked and out of breath.

Kurt nodded, "Just Karofsky being stupid. Finn brought me to the restroom to calm down." It wasn't a full lie.

Mike sighed, "That asshole. Well, come on we still have glee, guys." He said slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders guiding him out of the restroom, Finn on his other side.

They walked into the choir room and Mr. Schue looked up from the rest of the glee kids, he waited for the arrivals to sit down before continuing his lecture.

"So, to spice things up again. I decided we're doing Boys Vs. Girls for next week's assignment." The teacher informed the class. "Now break up with boys on one side of the room and girls on the other."

Everyone got up and started to move, Kurt raised his hand to ask if props were allowed. "Mr. Schue!"

Without looking up from his papers the teacher replied, "No, Kurt, you can't sing with the girls."

Kurt shut his mouth in offense. He go up and sat in between an angry looking Mike and Finn, both who were glaring at the teacher.

The boys spent the rest of practice talking about football. Finally dismissed Kurt and Finn headed home.

"I'm sorry Schue shut you down before you could speak earlier." Finn spoke up later as they played Call of Duty zombie mode.

Kurt shrugged, "You don't need to apologize for his stupidity, Finn." He said as he led a train of zombies around to the second floor of a building.

"Still." Finn said tossing a monkey into the hole that Kurt's character jumped over and the both of them shot the train that followed it. He paused the game and looked to Kurt. "Even if you wanted to sing with the girls he shouldn't have shut you down like that. Glee is about having fun, you can't have fun if the teacher won't even let you speak."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "You're right. But I don't want to talk about it. It's been a long day, Finn."

Finn smiled slightly and nodded in understanding. They'd talk about it later. Not just the glee thing.

They turned off their game and started settling in bed.

"Still nearly four weeks till your birthday, little bro." Finn pointed out. "It'll be awesome."

Kurt shuddered, four weeks felt like more than just a countdown for his birthday. They exchanged goodnights and fell asleep.

But not all things fall asleep.

A sad boy who hates who he is and what he thinks he can't be lays awake in his bed tired of waiting for this phase to pass.

A father that knows more than he should is wishing for the wife who had known what to do when the time comes, he sits in front a mute TV waiting for what he's not sure of to come weeks away.

An angry boy who can't reach out and protect paces his room waiting for when he has what's missing not knowing he's lost as well.

All while a crooked figure crouches watching and waiting. Always waiting, but not forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay or nay? Review.


	4. Bro-hug-sandwich

Saturday flew by with Kurt and the New Direction's girl shopping at the mall in Dayton. After reaching his spending limit he went home and cooked dinner with Carole, falling asleep as soon as he finished putting his new clothes away.

Sunday night found Kurt, Finn, and Mike in the basement on the couch playing video games.

"Do ya think Sam's mouth is too big for his face?" Finn asked with a red vine hanging out of his mouth.

Mike shrugged while Kurt rolled his eyes.

Kurt answered. "It's just more prominent than most."

Finn narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment, "So…it is too big for his face?" he asked.

Mike snorted from his seat the distraction causing him to die in the game, "Aww, man." He frowned.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smacked Mike on the back of the head, "That's what you get, Mikey." He turned towards his brother but kept his eyes on the TV. "No, Finn. It just means his mouth and lips stand out more than the average person's do. But he does have rather full lips."

That seemed to appease Finn, the boy nodded, "Okay." And stuffed another candy in his mouth.

"Any ideas on the assignment for next week?" Mike brought up after a few more rounds of Halo.

Finn shrugged, "It's not like we can accidentally get high again and have it work out in our favor."

"We are so lucky our parents didn't hear about that." Kurt said before biting his lip. "I have an idea for the assignment."

Mike paused the game and looked expectantly at Kurt, noticing Finn doing the same, "Well?" He prompted.

Kurt sighed, "Well, we're doing a mash up, right?" He asked getting nods in return. "Well, I thought we could do Black Eyed Peas 'I gotta Feeling' and Jason Derulo's 'In My Head', I thought that we could mix them together. It'll make for something easy to dance to and everyone likes the songs. We'd probably have the girls swooning if we do it right."

He looked from Finn to Mike and back, they looked like they were playing it out in their heads. It was more than a little creepy to watch as identical grins spread across their faces at the same time.

Kurt swallowed, "So?" he asked.

"That's awesome!"

"Awesome!"

They spoke at the same time and high fived while laughing before looking back at Kurt together.

This is just getting creepier, Kurt thought.

"Can you guys not do that?" Kurt asked a little pleadingly.

Receiving simultaneous, "What?"'s.

He buried his face in his hands, "Unbelievable." He mumbled. He felt the seat next to him bounce a bit.

"Oh, come on, Kurty. We really like your idea!" said an excited Mike, "Me and you can show off our awesome dance moves. I still can't believe the New Directions don't know how great you can dance, our moms put us in dance together when we were like four years old. I'm still really glad your mom had talked mine into it."

Kurt looked up to his friend and smile, "Yeah, that was one of mom's best ideas. The rest of glee club believes I can't dance that well just like they think I'm anorexic and nothing but skin and bones underneath my layers of amazing clothes."

Finn snorted loudly causing the other two teens to laugh. "Bro, you eat just as much as me! The only reason you don't eat a lot in front of them is 'cause the girls give the evil eye to anyone not eating salad."

Mike nodded in agreement, "They know I'm a dancer and that's how I got my abs and muscle. If they found out you're a dancer like me I'm pretty sure they'd rip off your clothes to see what you're hiding underneath." He pointed out.

With narrowed eyes Kurt said seriously, "They rip my clothes and I'll destroy them."

Mike and Finn went a little wide eyed for a moment before breaking out into laughter. Kurt pouted at them before joining in.

Finally calming down Finn wiped his eyes and looked to his brother, "I wish everyone knew how awesome you are. They seriously have no clue what they're missing out on."

Mike nodded before turning to Finn, "It's really their loss though and our gain."

Finn nodded and grinned to Mike, before Kurt could figure out what the two were mentally talking about he was in the middle of being hugged on both sides by the taller teens.

"Guys!" His yell was muffled.

It went unnoticed that Burt and Carole came downstairs to tell the boys goodnight.

Mike pet Kurt's hair, "Shh, Kurty. Embrace the love of the bro-hug-sandwich." He told the smaller teen.

Finn nodded and then smirked, he opened his mouth and started singing.

_I need a hug_

_You need a hug_

_Your mom needs a hug_

_And your dad needs a hug_

Mike grinned and added in.

_Your brother needs a hug_

_And your sister needs a hug_

Oh god. They were singing the hug song to him.

_And everybody needs a hug, like_

_I need a hu-hug_

_Give me a hu-hug…_

Kurt couldn't hold in his laughter. Here he was the schools out cast gay boy being hugged to death by two members of the Varsity football team while they sung him the hug song.

The two boys stopped singing and laughed along, because yeah the world sucks but they had each other to keep happy.

"Love ya, little bro."

"Love you, Kurty."

Kurt felt his eyes sting, but smiled, "You two are so mushy, but I love you both too."

Kurt felt happy but more than that as though he was feeling someone else being happy for him too. It was a nice gentle feeling that set in his chest just below his pendant where that second hand anxiousness usually is.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an audible sniffle from the other side of the room. The boys looked up and saw the older Hummel's at the bottom of the stairs. Carole was wiping hers eyes and Burt's looked a little shiny, but they both were smiling.

"Ah, hi?" Finn said after a too long silence.

Burt cleared his throat, "Time for bed, boys. You still have school in the morning sleep over or not."

The boys broke apart and hugged the adults goodnight. When they were alone again they started cleaning the room.

"It's only nine o'clock, guys." Finn pointed out.

They all looked at each other, "Comics?" Mike suggested.

They all nodded and put on shorts to sleep in since it's still warm out. After brushing their teeth they all sat on Kurt's bed with a stack of comics in between them but each had one in hand already.

After going through two comics each, Mike broke the silence. "Do…do you guys ever feel like you're being watched?" He asked unsure.

Kurt internally panicked, he tightened his grip on his comic but didn't look up or answer.

"Yes." Came the timid reply next to him.

He looked up and saw Finn scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Was it not just him being watched than? Because it sure felt like it. But now Finn said it was happening to him to, but Mike brought it up. He looked to Mike who sighed a little in relief.

"I thought it was just me." The tall Asian said.

Mike and Finn turned towards Kurt who still hadn't answered the question.

The smaller boy looked out the nearby window, "Ye-yeah me too." He said not looking at them. "For a while now." Kurt knew he was being watched right now from outside the house, but he still didn't know by what.

He turned back to his friends, both looked unsure and confused, "What is it?" He asked.

Mike looked down at his comic and fiddled with it before looking back at Kurt. "I only feel like that when I'm around you." He said confused.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed, "What-"

"Me too." Finn interrupted from his spot on the bed.

Kurt got even more confused, "You think I'm watching you guys?" he asked not liking the thought.

"No!" Both boys nearly shouted in reply.

"It's like.." Finn started trying to figure out how to say what was in his head.

"Like right now someone is outside keeping an eye on us." Mike added, his gaze on the window searching. "But every time I look, there's no one there. It's the same whenever I'm around you." Finn nodded in agreement.

Kurt's eyebrows rose. This is just creepy. It's one thing to feel like someone's watching you, it's another to know that you're not alone in that feeling. That someone really is watching you. But it's not the stalker type of watching. It's so much more.

"How long have you been feeling thing?" He asked both of them.

"Maybe a week and a half." Said Mike.

Both turned towards Finn for his answer.

Finn looked uncomfortable under their gazes, "Since-since after the cut incident. I was like hypersensitive towards everything around me, and I started noticing the feeling."

Kurt sucked in a breath and looked down to his pendant that was resting on his bare chest. What is going on? He reached out and held it in his hand.

"What cut incident?" asked Mike who was studying the brothers. It wasn't like them to keep secrets from him.

Kurt dropped his pendant and it fell back into place on his chest. He knew Finn was looking at him for an answer, either permission to tell Mike or to make up and excuse. He sighed and rubbed his face.

Kurt looked to Mike, "I might be able to heal things." He said vaguely.

Mike just raised an eyebrow, "Explain."

"Fuck." Kurt breathed out, "Finn cut his hand the night our parents went out of town four weeks ago. You were out of town for some Asian thing and couldn't spend the night. But it wasn't a little cut either he managed to make a gash on his palm. He wouldn't let me get him to the hospital because he didn't want our parents to think we were too irresponsible to stay home alone. So he told me to stitch it up for him, though I've never done that before." He gave Finn a quick glare before continuing, "Just as I was about to start stitching it up, I kept thinking about how I didn't want to do it and how I wanted it to heal itself. And…it did. After a couple of seconds it was gone." He finished looking at an expressionless Mike.

"Mike?" He asked after a long pause.

Mike blinked and looked down at the comics, "So, you have powers like this?" He asked holding up a Flash comic.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "No, Flash can vibrate to accelerate the body's natural healing ability in others. I can't vibrate and run like Flash, Mikey."

Mike looked a little disappointed.

"But you have your pendant!" Finn threw in, "It glows whenever you heal stuff."

Mike looked at the pendant and then up at Kurt, "So you're like He-Man and the healing gem?" he asked excited again.

Kurt face-palmed, "Unbelievable." He mumbled shaking his head. "I'm not a superhero or mutant, or whatever else is in these things." He said waving his comic.

They were all quite for a moment and Kurt calmed down.

"Still cool to think about though." Mike stated.

"Yeah." Finn agreed.

Kurt face-palmed again. "Unbelievable. Just unbelievable."

Kurt picked up his comic and started reading again as his brother and best friend argued over him being a superhero.

* * *

"This is unbelievable! I need to be with him!" The boy shouted getting frustrated.

"You will be, when the time is right." Said an older calm voice.

The boy turned to the voice, "Wes! He needs me. He doesn't even know what's going on or what to do."

Wes replied just as calm as before, "You are not allowed to go to him."

The boy ran his hand through his curly hair and pulled it in frustration. "That's stupid. You don't understand. He's like a sitting duck out there on his own. Even to those damn high school bullies, that think they have the right to harm him." The boy sighed and clutched the table he was standing in front of. "I can't protect him like this, Wes. This goes against my very existence. I can only send so many out to guard him."

"They volunteer their services."

The boy let out a humorless laugh, "They volunteer their lives."

Wes raised an eyebrow, "They volunteer none the less." Said the teenage looking Asian.

"They should not feel the need to volunteer for something like this, because it shouldn't be a necessary situation!" The boy yelled. "How many must die? How many have already died?"

"In general since the time before or just now on guard?"

"Wesley." He growled.

"You'll just have to wai-"

"You don't know how many life times I've waited for him, Wes!"

Wes sat across from his friend, "Ah, but I do know. You seem to have forgotten that I've been with you from the start."

"But you don't know what it feels like! It is pure luck that damn prophecy was right."

"The prophecies are always right."

"Sometimes I wish they weren't."

Wes looked surprised, "Really? After all this time?"

The boy slammed his fist on to the table, "Damn it, Wes. I meant I wish the one the Seekers foresaw at the beginning was wrong. We wouldn't be in this mess to begin with! I'd still have him…"

Wes stood up and walked around the table placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, "He still would have done it. Even knowing or not knowing the price. He still would have done it." He said gently, "For you, for everyone."

With that Wes left the room. Not hearing the whisper that followed.

"He shouldn't have had to…" While the boy rubbed his pendant below his shirt.

* * *

The boys finished off their stack of comics and started settling into bed.

"He's been kicking lately, Mike." Finn warned.

Mike looked to Kurt and narrowed his eye, "No." he told him pointing a finger at the smaller boy.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You could always sleep on the floor or couch, Mikey."

Mike looked like a kicked puppy, "But-but your bed is so comfy and your blankets are so soft." He whined.

"Then don't complain if I kick you on accident."

"Fair enough."

Kurt turned out the lights and got in bed, Mike was already settled onto his side of the bed.

"Don't cuddle too much." Teased Finn.

"We'll cuddle all we want, Finnick." Mike shot back.

Finn mock gasped, "How rude."

"Don't be jealous of my heterosexual life partner cuddling me, Finn."

Finn got a little confused, "Ah?"

Kurt saved him, "He means platonic soulmate, Finn."

"Oh." Finn nodded in the dark, "Is that why he didn't question if we were telling him the truth earlier?"

Mike nodded, "Probably. I know Kurt won't lie to me and you by extension. I know what you both look like when you're lying and even feel guilty or any emotion for that matter. I'm a little hurt you guys didn't tell me sooner, but I understand you were really confused. Just don't keep me out of the loop, this whole getting watched feeling was freaking me out."

"Sorry, Mikey."

"I said I understood, Kurty." Mike reminded him.

"I still don't get why it feels like we're being watched whenever we're around Kurt." Finn brought up.

Kurt swallowed but was sure of himself, "It's because I am being watched, I think I always have been."

"Like a pedo has always been creeping on you?"

Kurt and Mike both threw pillows at Finn.

Finn yelped, "Ow."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "They were only pillows, Finn."

"I threw a shoe too." Came Mike's smug voice.

Kurt laughed as Finn mumbled curses while rubbing his head.

Rubbing his eyes he answered Finn's question, "No, Finn. No, to the pedo creeping on me. I don't know what's watching me, I only really noticed the feeling maybe two months ago. But when I think back I realize that uneasy feeling has always kind of been there."

"This is all really," Finn made a hand gesture no one including himself could see. "Out there."

Kurt yawned, "Tell me about it."

"We can talk more another time, guys." Mike said tiredly.

"Night, bros."

"Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, weirdos."

The crooked figure waited till the boy slept before vanishing. It had to report back to its master after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seekers: Are basically like seers or oracles. They foresee the future and tell prophecies. The prophecies are always correct. I've just decide for some reason to name them Seekers, I thought it fit.
> 
> This is started to come across a little mysterious. huh?
> 
> I like it. (:
> 
> -Love,  
> Nemo


	5. You Don't Know Him

Kurt was walking out of Precal, it had been a pretty easy day at school so far. He was almost positive he aced that exam he just took. Mike probably did as well, his friend had the class earlier in the day. He looked like he survived in one piece, though he couldn't remember what was on the exam claiming his brain turned to mush and probably own birthday if asked. They could go out and celebrate their grades tomorrow when they got out of dance rehearsal.

Kurt had just turned the corner of the hallway when he was hit with a wall of sloshy flavored ice. He heard laughing.

"Had to cool down the flaming homo, huh guys?" Karofsky voiced.

Kurt wiped his face and glared at the jock.

Karofsky gave the small teen a shove, "Did you think you were free from this after what happened Friday, freak?"

Kurt didn't respond just glared. With another shove the jocks took off laughing and high fiving each other. So much for a positive day.

* * *

High school. Kurt really hated high school.

Stupid school. Stupid jocks. Stupid do nothing teachers. Stupid principle. Stupid slushy machine.

These where Kurt's thoughts as he took a quick shower in the locker room to wash off the grape slushy from his skin.

He really thought with the way things went Friday those assholes would've given him as least the day off from this. That's not how it works apparently.

He sighed and walked out of shower wrapped in a towel and went to his locker. Getting dressed he couldn't help but think about how much he actually did not like this school, this town, just Ohio. He looked towards Karofsky's locker, if only he had one of those stink bombs Puckerman is always going on about.

Kurt shook his head, it's not worth it. Karofsky isn't worth it.

Closing his locker he headed to glee, Monday's always had glee as final block for class. Hopefully the rest of the guys like his mash up idea as much as Mike and Finn did.

He shook his head with a smile on his face thinking about those two guys, remembering them singing him the hug song last night.

He walked into the choir room and took a seat next to Finn just as Mr. Schue walked in.

"Hey, glee club. Ready for another fun week?" The teacher asked.

Rachel decided to speak on all of their behaves, "As always, Mr. Schue."

The teacher smiled widely to the class, "Well, I decided to change things up on the assignment a bit. Boys, you are now doing songs traditionally sung by girl groups. Girls, try some classic rock, The Who, The Stones. The more opposite the better."

Everyone looked interested enough in the change to lead Mr. Schuester to think he made the right choice. Mike looked disappointed though.

Mr. Schue faced Mike, "What's wrong, Mike? Do you not like the change in the assignment?"

Mike shook his head, "Not exactly. Just," he turned and looked at both Finn and Kurt before looking back at the teacher, "Kurt came up with a great mash up using male lead songs. I just wish you came up with this idea change before the weekend." He told the man.

Puck snorted loudly in the back row, "Right."

Kurt slouched into his chair, he could never figure out why Puckerman disliked him so much. He was pretty positive it wasn't the gay thing, but he couldn't think of what else it could be.

Finn glared daggers at the mohawked teen, "It was a really awesome idea if you believe it or not."

Puck got a stupid smirk on his face, "Not." He said simply. Receiving twin growls from both Finn and Mike in return.

"Guys, calm down. There's no need to get worked up over this." Mr. Schue insisted trying reign in control of the group, he looked to Mike, "I would've said it sooner, but I didn't come up with it till this morning. It's a better assignment now, Mike." He turned to Kurt with a forced sympathetic smile. "I'm sure your idea was…creative. We can save it for a rainy day, okay?"

Kurt sat up in his seat and studied the teacher in front of him. This man thought he had good intentions, but he was so oblivious to the things around him. How could it have taken him so long to even realize his wife had been faking a pregnancy? How many times had he seen Kurt being bullied and simply walked away? Kurt kept looking at the teacher, his gaze unwavering. Looking.

He could see this man.

Mr. Schue shifted uncomfortably under the boys reading look. It was like Kurt was seeing right through him and not liking anything that he saw. He felt bear. Vulnerable.

Kurt sat back in his chair, he knew enough, the teacher would never bring up his idea. "Right, Mr. Schue, a rainy day." He replied in a flat tone. He gave a curt nod and turned his gaze to his cuticles.

Mr. Schue blanched at the simple dismissal from the boy. He couldn't help but feel like he failed a test of some sort. It hurt in a way he didn't understand. What did he do wrong?

He turned his eyes away from the boy and noticed the disappointed looks on the faces of Finn and Mike directed towards him. Mike gave him a small head shake and tossed an arm on the back of Kurt's chair. Even the teen knew he failed something.

He cleared his throat and looked away, "I have the names of the groups of whom we're competing against at sectionals, guys." Trying to turn the conversation to a positive topic, Mr. Schue put on teaching smile. "We're up against the Hipsters made of a group from a retirement home. The second group is the Warblers from Dalton Academy for boys."

Santana laughed, "Hold up, like a bunch of gay jokes just popped in my head."

I hate this school, Kurt thought to himself.

He felt a nudge on his shoulder and turned to Mike who was wearing a grin, "Bet there will be some nice prep boy eye candy for ya, all dapper and well mannered." Said the Asian boy.

Kurt blushed and ducked his head, "Shut up, Mikey." He smacked the other boy on the chest.

Mike laughed at the blushing Kurt. He kind of couldn't wait for Kurt to go on his first date, him, Burt and Finn planned out a whole meet the potential boyfriend scenario that involved bringing out the flame thrower from the garage. Their plan was perfect unless Kurt decides to ask the guy out instead and has to be the one to pick him up and drive.

_"_ _There is no woman role in a boy and boy relationship, buds. Kurt is a boy, and so is any one he ends up dating."_

Wise words from Burt Hummel when Finn had asked if Kurt would have to give flowers to any boy he dated like other guys give to girls. Even though they were twelve at the time Burt made it clear that Kurt can give and receive flowers if he wanted to.

The glee club broke up into the designated groups. Girls stayed in the choir room with Mr. Schue and the boys went an empty class room.

They were goofing around for a bit before Kurt got annoyed, he stood up, "We should really be working on this assignment. The girls are and they're going to beat us if we don't get to work already."

"Calm down, Princess. We'll figure it out no problem." Puck said with his usual smirk in place, "No need to go get all worked up. Just sit down and relax."

"Noah, this assignment is due on Friday. Let's just get it started and then everyone can relax and do nothing. But let's at least figure out what songs we're going to use." Kurt tried to reason. It made since, work now play later.

Sam nodded, "Sounds good to me, man. Let's get part of it out of the way."

Kurt sent the boy a thankful smile, "Exactly, I was thinking we could do some top forties. Gaga, or Katie Perry but not both, one or the other. Maybe Katie and Pink. They would complement each other. A mash up like that could be what gets us the win." Finn, Mike and Sam nodded along where Artie looked thoughtful and Puck looked annoyed. "Costumes are something else we would have to talk about we could-"

He was cut off by Artie who looked panicked on the topic, "Isn't this assignment about opposites, you in a sequin gown and feather boa is exactly what you'd expect."

Kurt looked both offended and confused, "Who said anything about a sequin gown an-"

He was cut off again this time by Puck, "Ah, dude, why don't you make yourself useful and put rat poison in the ol' folk's jello. Or even better visit those garglers."

"Warblers." Kurt corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. Go see what they're up to. You can wear all the feathers you want. You'll probably blend right in." Puck told him like nothing he said was actually very offensive.

Kurt just stared at the mohawked boy, much like the way he was looking at Mr. Schue not too long ago. When Puck started to get twitchy, he stood up straight, "Fine." He grabbed his messenger bag and walked out of the room to wait in Finn's truck with his spare key.

As soon as the class room door closed behind Kurt it was like a switch, Finn stood up and started yelling as Puck, "What the hell, man? Why did you have to be so rude to him?"

Before Puck had a chance to reply Mike turned to Artie, "You didn't even know what he was going to say you just assumed you did. Why couldn't you finish letting him speak? He was on to a great idea!"

Sam sat wide eyed as the two chewed the others. Artie looked genuinely ashamed while Puck looked offended at actually being yelled at for something he did.

"Damn it, Puck. Why do always have to be like this?" Finn was standing in front of a seated Puck, "He's been nothing but nice to you ever, and you always treat him like- like a damn I don't know, like he is exactly what Karofsky and Azimio say he is." Puck actually look offended at being categorized with the two jocks. "You don't know him, Puck. You don't know that he actually hurts every time someone treats him like he's worthless, or like trash and literally throw him in a dumpster. You don't know that he cries himself to sleep at night asking me what he's done to deserve being treated like he's better off dead!" Finn's chest was heaving by the time he was done speaking.

Mike and Artie stopped arguing a while ago and were watching Finn. When he finally caught his breath, he clenched his fists together tightly and closed his eyes, he lowered his voice. "You don't know what it's like to hold someone while they cry till they pass out. To see their heart break a little more each day. To watch them put on a brave front so that the people who mistreat them don't see how much their words and actions actually hurt."

Finn took a shuddered breath, "You don't know what it's like to see someone you love fight to be alive and be who they are with less than a handful of people on their side, three that are family and one who he's known almost since birth. You don't know what it's like to read up on teen suicide awareness for bullied teen gays and pray to a god you're not sure exists that your little brother won't be another statistic." He opened his eyes that had grown watery while he was talking but still held a fierce fire. "You do not know him, Noah, and you certainly don't know what it's like to be him."

Puck looked like he choked on his tongue, like every negative thing he'd done every form of bullying he's done had hit him all at once. He gaped like fish just staring at Finn his former best friend.

"I-I didn't know. I-"

"You didn't know because you didn't want to!" Finn yelled. "Now you know though, but you will never understand."

Finn grabbed his backpack and headed to the door but paused. Mike looked from Artie to Puck and shook his head, he went to Finn and they walked out of the school together to a waiting Kurt.

Finn got in his truck and pulled Kurt into his lap as Mike slid in through the opposite door. "You're so amazing, Kurt. One day everyone will see that. You'll see. I promise." He spoke holding his brother close.

Kurt cried silently into Finn's chest not knowing each tear felt like sledge hammer to his brother and friend's hearts.

Mike put a hand on Kurt's back, "You'll see, Kurty. One day."

The boy not far away felt as though his heart was being shattered. He screamed at himself because he didn't know who to take it out on. He felt like he couldn't breathe like his only source of was held out of reach. To him it almost was.

The crooked figure watched the truck with three boys drive away home and followed. As time got closer the people around the boy were making it so much easier for the crooked figure to draw him in.

Getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't appear to appeal to people on here as much as it does on FanFiction.net  
> Anywho, comment?
> 
> -Love,  
> Nemo


	6. The Boy of the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey, you get some interesting stuff in this one.

The following morning found Kurt and Finn at the kitchen table before school.

"Boys, remember to breathe between bites." Carole said fondly as she sat a plate full of French toast in front of the teens.

It was like talking to a brick wall, the two teens just divided the plate of French toast between them and put it on their now almost empty plates. Not pausing from stuffing their mouths. At least they knew better than to talk with their mouths full.

Burt chuckled from his seat at the table, Carole looked to him, "Amusing?"

Burt just chuckled some more, "I remember being young and eating like that. I don't think they can even function without five pounds of food in their stomachs in the morning."

Carole turned back to the teens who were almost done eating and pet Finn's head, "My boys are healthy though, they're physically active and they're growing." She nods her head towards Kurt. "That one is knocking on the door of a growth spurt, he's eating more than usual and that's saying something."

Burt nodded, "As long as he doesn't shoot up like Finn did. We were buying clothes every week to keep up."

"Shopping?" Kurt said enthusiastically. Apparently they finished all the food on the table, and Kurt caught the tail end of the conversation.

Carole looked him in the eyes, "Yes, when you out grow your current clothes."

Kurt sighed, "Who knows when that will be." He grumbled.

Burt's eyed his son with an amused face, and stood up, "Well, we have to head to work. Behave today, boys. And be careful outside, they keep finding dead wolves in the near woods. Not little ones either, big ones." And with that he and Carole left for their jobs.

Once they were alone Finn looked to Kurt, "You still going, huh?"

Kurt nodded, "Yupe. Mikey should be here any minute."

Finn frowned slightly, "You don't have to do this you know that. Puckerman can't boss you around."

Standing up and putting his plates away in the sink, "I know, but I'm still doing it." He leaned back against the counter, "It's- it's not just about glee, Finn. Dalton has a zero tolerance bulling policy that they say is actually enforced. I need to know places like this exists in Ohio. I need to see it for myself. Spying is just an excuse." He told his brother.

Finn nodded and swallowed thickly, that school could do what he couldn't. That school could probably protect Kurt better than he could. "Okay, just be careful. They could be evil demons disguised as nice fancy prep boys in uniforms."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Right. I'll be fine. Plus Mikey will be waiting in the car the whole time, he'll be nearby if I need him."

It's true, what could really happen if he got caught spying? Whatever teach present would send him to the headmaster who would call his parent's. That was the worst that could happen. It's not like a group of prep boys are going beat him up. Hell, if they did he could heal himself and no one would know.

He sighed, he was tired. After what happened at school yesterday he was exhausted but when he fell asleep it was the restless kind of sleep. He had another nightmare, this time he remembered something. Eyes. They were a warm amber/hazel. They were beautiful. They meant something, but he didn't know what. They just gave him the feeling of love.

"…Kurt."

"Kurty?"

He blinked and noticed Mike was standing in front of him. When had that happened?

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you okay? You were pretty gone right now." Said a hesitant Mike.

Kurt shook his head and let out a nervous laugh, "Yes, I'm okay. I was just thinking. Nothing bad."

Mike shared a look with Finn both a little concerned. Mike looked back to Kurt, "Kurty, you don-"

"I know." Kurt interrupted, "I know I don't have to do this but I want to. I promise I'm fine. I was just thinking about my dream last night. That's it."

Mike looked skeptical still, "What was your dream about?"

Kurt shrugged, "Dunno, but I remember seeing someone's eyes." He blushed a little.

Mike narrowed his eyes at the slight red rising on the smaller boy's cheeks, "Whose eyes?"

"Dunno." Kurt shrugged his shoulders again not looking Mike in the eyes.

Mike and looked to Finn with a small grin that was mirrored before looking back to Kurt, "Kurty, where you dreaming about a boy? Did his eyes enchant you?"

Kurt's eye's shot up and his blush darkened, "N-no. Why would I dream about a boy? What would a boy be doing my dreams? That's crazy talk, Mikey." He said quickly.

Mike bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, "Kurty, you're a teenage boy. It's okay to have  _certain_ dreams about the type of person you're attracted to. Hell, it's okay to have wet-"

"Oh my fuck, no. No, no, no. We are not talking about this. We. Are. Not. I didn't have a dream like that. So, no need to talk about something that didn't actually happen. Nope, no need, that would be pointless and ridiculous. It's really hot in here, I bet mom left the stove on." A bright red Kurt turned around and pretended to fiddle with the knobs on the stove.

Mike and Finn watched him talk fighting to keep in their laughter till they just couldn't keep it together any longer. They leaned on each other to keep standing. "Oh god…""I can't breathe…""So red…""Needed a camera…""Always remember…"

Kurt turned and faced his hysterical brother and best friend, he crossed his arms and looked down at where they huddled up on the floor after not being able to stand. Both were laughing so hard their faces were just as red as Kurt's.

"Michael, Finnick."

They stopped laughing and looked at each other, "Uh oh…" Finn said before they looked up to a not in the least impressed Kurt.

Kurt put his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow up, "Having enough fun? Remember I know all your dirty secrets, probably better than either of you do."

"Sorry."

"Sorry, bro."

With a sigh he dropped his arms, "Get off the floor will you both." He couldn't ever really stay made at these two. He walked over to the table and sat down.

The two boy got up and sat down too, Kurt noticed their pained expressions, and he sighed "Go ahead."

That was all they need to start laughing again. Five minutes later after everyone calmed down they started to talk since they still had time before Finn would be going to school.

"I still don't get why I can't come with you guys." Finn brought up.

Mike explained to him, "Finn, no offense man but you can't play the part of school boy and if you were caught it wouldn't end well. I'm not even going into the school I have nothing to blend in with. At least me taking Kurt we can just head to dance rehearsal when we're outta there."

"He's right, Finn. It just makes sense this way. Don't worry about us, one of us will text you updates when they occur." Kurt assured.

Finn nodded his head in defeat, "Dad said they keep finding dead wolves near here. Those howls we hear at night sound like they're getting closer, Kurt."

Kurt looked confused, "Wolves don't come this close to towns, which is what I don't understand."

Mike cut in, "I think the bigger issue would be what's killing the wolves and the fact that they're getting closer. I hear the howls too, guys. I only live four houses away and they've been getting really close to where we live."

All three boys looked confused.

"What the hell kind of animal kills wolves repeatedly? I mean I know a big enough deer can tromp one to death but even that doesn't happen very often."

"I don't know, Finn. It's just strange. Just be careful when you're out of the house. Just because there haven't been any wolf attacks doesn't mean that none will happen." Kurt looked at his watch then back to Finn, "Time for you to go to school and for us to head to Dalton."

"Alright, bros. Call me if anything happens." Finn bro hugged the other two before taking off for school.

"Come on, Kurty. Let's do this mission." Mike said putting on his sunglass slowly and walking to his car.

Kurt rolled his eyes and followed his Asian friend. He couldn't help but notice that anxious feeling was increasing, he rubbed his pendant on his chest before stepping outside. He smiled at gentle breeze, it was like the wind knew how nervous he was and was trying to calm him. He pulled on his own sunglasses and hopped into the passenger seat of the car.

* * *

"What is going on over there?" The boy asked. He was pacing the room trying to calm his nerves. It wasn't working. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck, while his button up shirt was unbuttoned.

"I don't know, man. We can't get in contact with any of the werewolves. They probably have it under control whatever it is that's going on if anything." The blonde boy said popping some chocolate into his mouth.

The boy stopped his pacing, "This is serious, Jeff! Something is going to happen. I just don't know what."

Jeff sighed, "Bro, if something bad were happening we would know. Plus, for the next month he still has the protection spell that Elizabeth put on him. When that spell wears off, you can go running to him and the rest of us will follow."

The boy plopped onto a nearby couch, "I can't stand this, Jeff. It shouldn't have to be like this." He said resting his head back looking at the ceiling.

"A month tops. That's it. That's all that's left. You've waited this long, as hard as it is you can wait out this last month."

He closed his eyes, "I know, Jeff. Just…fuck this sucks."

Jeff's lips twitched up, "Ohh. You swore! What is he going to think of your potty mouth?" the blonde teased his friend.

Rolling his eyes he threw a pillow at the other boy, "It's this modern day human slang. It's not my fault. We all use it even accidentally."

Jeff hugged the pillow that had hit his face, "I know, right? We could just translate the slang to our native tongue. Oh, oh. What do you think is the closes translation for fuck?"

"Jeff-"

"Or how about son of a bitch?"

"Jeff-"

"Or swag?"

"Jeff!"

"Oh, how would you translate twerk?"

"Jeffrey, stop it now, love. You're annoying him now." Said a third voice from the door way. This boy was shorter than the blonde and has dark brown hair.

"Nicky!" Jeff bounced over to the boy Nick and kissed him before pulling away. "What are you doing here?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Walking you to class remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, babe." Jeff turned back to the boy who was on the couch still, "What about babe, how would that translate?"

"Jeff." He growled.

"Sweetheart you're upsetting him. Come on, if we leave now we can grab breakfast that isn't candy along the way." Nick started pulling Jeff towards the door, he hollered over his shoulder as they left, "Sorry, man!"

The boy relaxed in the now empty room, his thoughts getting the better of him. He closed his eyes reaching a hand and pulling his pendant out of his shirt and holding it.

_Running through the field of daisies. The sun bright in the sky but not enough to be bothersome, but just enough for everything to shine. The clouds moving around just enough to be able to lay down and find the shape of your favorite animal. The winds simple caress to everything it touched, its way of saying 'never stop loving what is around you'._

_"_ _Kurt, you're running too fast." Said the curly haired boy as he laughed and chased the other boy._

_Wearing simple silken shorts the same blue as his eyes and a silver vest left open because it did not have buttons. His silver pendant hanging from his neck not moving much even though the boy was running quickly._

_Kurt sent the boy behind him a smile not letting up on his pace, "No, I am not. You simply must grow taller and you will be able to keep up."_

_The wind whistling through the flowers sound far too much like a laugh, it probably was. The nameless boy watched as the flowers themselves tried to lean in the direction of the faster boy._

_Yes, everything in nature loved Kurt. Kurt was so much like the very meaning of life. Everything about him spoke of his connection to everything and everyone around him. His spirit as free as wind that always seemed so fond of him._

_"_ _But then how else would we fit perfectly in each other's arms if I am to be taller so that I can keep up with the boy of the wind?" The curly haired boy spoke. The smile never leaving his face nor the laugh stop from leaving his lungs._

_Though he would deny it if brought up the sun seemed to twinkle in brightness after his words were spoken._

_Kurt slowed slightly in pace but not by much, "We would find a way to make it work in our favor, my sun boy." His gentle voice riding the wind to the shorter boy's ears. His eyes sparkling with the same happiness that seemed to radiate from the rest of him._

_The shorter boy could not help but smile widely, its brightness matching that of the suns beam._

_Kurt kept running through the field towards the nearby forest. He closed his eyes and let the wind guide him where they were meant to go, knowing the boy whose skin was sun kissed to the perfect tan would follow him wherever he went. He would always follow, for living without the other would not be life._

_They ran into the forest leaving behind the field of flowers. What surrounded them now were tall beautiful trees that seemed as old as time. The wind would never lead them astray._

_Kurt felt the change in the strength of the wind and slowed coming to a halt. The shorter body catching up to him._

_Arms finding their place around the lithe frame of the boy in front of him. The boy he finally caught up to. He propped his chin on the back of the shoulder in front of him. "Do you really wish for me to change my height? Does my appearance displease you? I'd grow as tall as these trees around us if it so much as will bring a smile to your face, my boy of the wind."_

_The wind stopped completely and the heat of the sun dimming as though hoping to hear more clearly the answer he would receive._

_Kurt turned in the arms that were surrounding him and opened his eyes, wrapping his own around the shorter boy's shoulders. "I do not wish to change perfection. You are perfect in my arms just as you are. Just as you were meant to be. As you were made to be is how I wish you to be, my sun boy."_

_Glasz eyes met shinny hazel one's, "As you wish, my love."_

_"_ _Thank you for granting my wish." Glasz eyes closer just as the boy they belonged to closed the distance between him and the boy who would forever hold his heart._

_As they kissed the wind swirled around them seemingly pushing them even closer together. The sun brightened and wrapped them its warmth._

_"_ _I shall love you forever, for as long as the wind has strength." Kurt spoke as they pulled away from the kiss but still remained wrapped around each other._

_The shorter boy smiled softly, "And I shall love you forever, for as long as the sun shines in the sky."_

_They moved away from each other just enough to take in their surroundings. They were at a lake. The lake full of Lily Pads and flowers. The wind apparently planned fun for them. The boys quickly removed their clothes and jumped into the water. Swimming and laughing the day away._

The boy on the couch opened his eyes and looked out the window that was next to him and open. He felt the wind blow on his face trying to dry the tears that had fallen while he was lost in his memory.

"For as long as the wind has strength." He spoke out loud, "But will you even remember me?"

He looked down to the pendant in his hand flipping it over and studying the life like picture of the two boys on it. "For as long as the wind has strength…"

He won't give up. He stood up and buttoned his shirt and get ready for class. He turned to the door and finally noticed his friends all there standing with misty eyes. He must have shared the memory out loud and they reached for it. The next thing he knew he was surrounded in a big hug from all over them.

None spoke as they left the room to start their day. Words weren't needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> Thoughts? Comment's? Suggestions? Pie?  
> Till next time.  
> -Love,  
> Nemo


	7. I'm New Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee related. FOX does.

This was bad. This was very bad.

They outnumbered it but they were still no match.

The young werewolf looked around at the scene in front of him. He and some of his pack mates were on guard watch for the day. Usually the day guard was the safest one, so the guard was up of the younger of the packs members.

Coin. The wolves name is Coin. He's sixteen and the youngest allowed to take shift on guard.

Six werewolves made up the day shift. It was supposed to be simple. Keep watch make sure that thing that was far too crooked and strange to be considered a man stayed away from the spell bound boy.

Coin watched as another one of his pack mates was thrown against a tree and the limp body didn't move. Didn't breathe.

Just three of them left. Three already dead, it took less than half an hour for this to happen.

It was supposed to be simple, but the chosen boy didn't leave to school as he usually does. Instead he took off in the direction of Westerville. This sent the crooked creature into a frenzy going after the boy as though It could stop him. Power and magic pouring from him. The guards reacted, their job when needed was to ensure the crooked figure didn't cause harm to anything or one around it.

They were in the woods, trying to stay ahead of it. They were a good twenty minutes away from Lima having been pushed back in the fight.

Growing up Coin was taught of the time before. When all of the creatures lived in peace in a different land, a different world. There was no war. No fighting. They all just lived their lives.

Till the darkness came and the Chosen saved them all. Saved everyone and everything. It took the greatest cost, but he had done it.

Young. So young. The boy was the same age as Coin now. If the boy could give his everything to protect those around him, than so could Coin. At least that was Coin's argument when he fought the pack elders into letting him help with the guard.

After the war was over and the darkness gone, the Seekers spoke of the new prophecy.

Many beings and their kind swore their lives to service, and those of their descendants. Werewolves were the first to make the oath. Too protect at any cost the one that gave them the gift to live life, the gift that cost his own.

They took the journey between worlds and waited for the time to come for when they could fulfil their oath. During this time the crooked figure emerged and made its presence known.

For the last near sixteen years the figure appeared closer and closer to the newly born boy. It's goal clear. The guards kept track of It. Knowing the protection spell Elizabeth had put on her boy kept the darkness from getting near him didn't keep completely keep away concern. Nor did the second one she placed when the boy was seven.

 _Go. Send warning to the others._  The voice of his brother entered his head.

Coin shook his wolf head to the bigger wolf in front of him.  _No._

_Go._

_Not leaving without you._

_You know I can't leave. Sworn till death. You are not_. It was true the law stated anyone younger than eighteen did not have to offer service or die for the cause.

Coin shook his head again.  _Not leaving you._

 _Don't be foolish, Cub!_  The voice angrily shouted.

 _I will fight alongside you, Flynn._  The younger wolf stood his ground.

 _Then you will die too, Cub._  Flynn growled.

Coin lifted his head high.  _Then I will die with my brother_.

The older wolf studied his little brother before lifting his head and howling as loud as he could, Coin and the last pack mate joining. Together they were loud enough to be heard by the rest of the pack. The pack that wouldn't make it in time to help.

Tonight a family will grieve for lost loved ones.

* * *

_"_ _Kurt, let's go to the waterfall." The curly haired boy insisted his hazel eyes bright in the mid-day sun. A gentle hand grabbing his own and pulling him off in the direction of what sounded like that waterfall._

_They stopped running as soon as-_

"Kurty, time to wake up. We're here."

Mike started poking him in the face.

Kurt smacked the hand away from his face and blinked open his eyes. "What happened?" His voice a little rough.

Mike giggled a little, "Man you fell asleep as soon as we got on the highway. Leaving me all on my lonesome with the radio."

Kurt took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, "Sorry, Mikey. Didn't mean to."

Giggling more, "It's cool, man. You had a good dream though." Mike told him with a smile.

With narrowed eyes Kurt asked, "How would you know?"

Mike grinned, "You were smiling all goofy the whole time you were knocked out."

Kurt blushed as memories of his dream flew through his head.

"Aww. Was it a boy this time?" Mike cooed.

Kurt blushed harder and punched Mike's arm, "Shut up." Then a thought his him, "Mikey, I actually remembered my dream. Like almost the whole thing, well, up until you woke me."

Mike tilted his head, "Did it involve a boy anyways?"

"Really, Mikey, Really? Yes, it did. No it was not a wet dream or whatever else you can think of." Kurt sighed as Mike kept looking at him expectantly, "We were just running to a water fall."

Mike smirked and waggled his eyebrows, "And what were you two going to do at the waterfall?"

"Michael!"

Mike laughed and waved his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay! I'm done!"

Kurt glared at Mike till he stopped laughing. He looked around and saw that they were parked in a visitor's parking lot in front of a really nice, huge school. Too huge to be a school and way to nice.

"Whoa…" he breathed out.

"I know, man. Totally got me too." Mike nodded to Kurt's face. "My face looked just like yours, just Asian instead."

Kurt nodded, "Uh huh."

"Should probably go in there, man."

"Uh huh"

"Probably today, Kurty." Mike chuckled.

Kurt blinked and nodded again, "Alright, yeah. I'll go ahead and go." He unclipped his seatbelt.

"Call if you need me. There's a gate open right there that you can walk through." Mike pointed off to the side the main building.

"Alright, Mikey. Don't worry, I won't be long." Kurt assured him and hopped out of the car.

He made his way through the gate and to front doors. Even the doors looked fancy. Kurt shook his head and went in. The interior looked amazing, leaving him in awe. He wondered around for a good twenty minutes shooting off a text to update Mike.

_Nothing useful so far. This place is amazing though!_

Kurt was on the second floor of part of the main school building looking out a floor length window when a bell rung. Blazer clad boys came out of the doors in the corridor beside him the majority making their way towards the stairwell not even noticing the misplaced boy standing next to the window they all seemed to be in hurry to go to the same place.

Typical boys, Kurt thought. As he followed the mass down the stairs. Curiosity getting the better of him he decided to stop one of the boys to ask what was going on. The next boy walk passed him he tapped on the shoulder at they hit the bottom of the stairs. The boy was looking at pocket watch most likely why he didn't notice Kurt on the stairs.

"Hey, I'm new-"

Whatever Kurt was going to say fled his mind the moment the boy turned to face him. The boy who looked so anxious a second ago had look of pure shock on his face Kurt was too busy staring at his eyes to notice.

His eyes. They're those eyes. The ones from last night. The ones from falling asleep in the car earlier. He's never seen anyone with hazel eyes like that before in real life until now.

But the boy, the boy the eyes belonged to, he seemed so familiar. He just wasn't sure where from. This boy couldn't have been the boy from in his dream. God, did he wish he could remember more details from his dream, he remembered for sure it was a boy with these hazel eyes that led him to the water fall.

His hair. Dream boy had curly hair. This boy had his hair gelled within an inch of its life.

Kurt shook his head a bit. I must look stupid just staring at this boy I don't even know, he thought. Though the unknown boy looked to be staring at Kurt rather intently his face full of confusion, and something else Kurt couldn't name.

He cleared his throat, spy mode, right. "Hi, I'm new here." He said it seemed to snap the tan boy out of his trance. Kurt smiled nervously, "I'm Kurt." He stuck out his hand.

 _He doesn't remember me. Why doesn't he remember me? But he's here. Dear fate, he's actually here. What is he doing here? Can he stay?_ Were the thoughts running through the shorter boy's head.

Something passed over the shorter boy's face, Kurt could've sworn it was the most pained expression he had ever seen. Just as the expression showed up it quickly disappeared and a smile replaced it.

The boy grabbed Kurt's hand and shook it, both boys feeling the warm happy like feeling envelope them. "I'm Blaine."

Blaine. Kurt smiled, he really liked that name. It seemed to fit the hazel eyed boy perfectly. "Blaine." He tested the name out loud liking the way it felt so natural to him.

Blaine's smile grew wide, he really missed hearing his name said in that voice. The voice that never changed. He just wanted to grab the boy in front of him and pull him into his arms just as he had done some many times before. Maybe everything could work out. It had to work out.

"Yes, Kurt." Blaine couldn't help but say Kurt's name as well. The name no one has spoken in Dalton. The name seemed to echo in the still busy hallway.

Kurt finally realized they were still holding hands and blushed pulling his hand back, automatically feeling like it was the wrong choice. His hand twitched wanting to grab Blaine's again but that's weird he just met the other boy.

He saw that Blaine noticed his movement so he played it off as fixing his lapel on his dark grey blazer.

Blaine eyed the red on Kurt's cheeks thinking it was adorable.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked motioning around to the still moving students.

Blaine grinned, "Come on." He'll use showing Kurt to were the senior commons as an excuse to hold the boy's hand again. He grabbed Kurt's right hand and pulled him in the right direction. "The Warbler's are Dalton's rock stars and they're performing."

Blaine looked to Kurt's face as they ran down the empty hallway, the boy way looking around in awe with a smile on his face. It reminded Blaine of so many times before of them running through fields together holding hands. Kurt looked over to him and his smile grew as did the blush on his cheeks. Blaine smiled back before realizing where they were and coming to halt in front of two wood doors.

Not having let go of the pale hand in his, Blaine turned to Kurt happiness dancing across his face. "You are going love this, I promise." He told him.

 _You're going to love this, I promise_.

Kurt froze. Those words seemed like déjà vu.

_"_ _Come on, Kurt. You are going to love this, I promise." Blaine told him while grabbing his hand and leading him outside into the snow. "Just enjoy what is around you." The boy said and started dancing with him as snow gently fell around them on a winter night. It was perfect._

"Kurt?"

Kurt blinked and realized Blaine had been trying to get his attention, "Yes?"

"Are you alright, Kurt?" Blaine asked in a concerned voice, he had watched Kurt get a faraway look and tried talking to him for a few moments before Kurt actually responded.

Kurt shook his head, he just met this boy having weird day dreams about him were not a good sign, and he doesn't even know if Blaine likes boys. "Yes, sorry. You were saying something about a promise?"

Blaine decided to let it slide for now and put on a smile, "Yeah, just watch."

With that he let go of Kurt's hand and opened the wood doors to the room where no doubt everyone was waiting for him. He turned to Kurt, to say "Enjoy." And jumped into the front of the group of Warblers in the center of the room ignoring all the shocked gasps coming from his friends.

Kurt leaned against the back wall, a little wide eyed that Blaine, the random boy from the stairs is actually part of the Warblers that he came to spy on. As if that weren't enough Blaine had to open his mouth.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

Oh my god. Boys singing Katy Perry.

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

An all boy's show choir were singing Katy Perry and the students loved it. Student who were also boys.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

Blaine hadn't taken his eyes off of Kurt the whole song.

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

No way was this handsome most likely straight boy singing to him.

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

Kurt just stared in awe, it was like Blaine was reading his mind knew Kurt liked him already because the boy sent him a huge smile as he kept singing and dancing.

_I'mma get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

As the song ended Kurt was barely aware of the other around him as he clapped, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. It was like something had clicked into place in Kurt but his mind had yet to figure out what that was.

He didn't notice as all the students left just leaving him and the Warblers in the room.

"Kurt? Kurt!" Suddenly he had two sets of arms wrapped around him and he froze wide eyed. Who was on him and how did they know his name?

"I can't believe it's you, Kurt!" The bodies pulled back to look at him. One was blonde and tall the other was African American and just as tall. They looked like he had seen them somewhere before but he couldn't remember.

Then his head hurt. It felt like it was going to explode. He squeezed his eyes shut and grabbed his head. "Ahh." He let out a pained hiss just as his knees buckled and he fell forward.

Blaine who had been lost looking at Kurt through the end of the song had watched David and Jeff attack the poor boy in a hug not knowing he didn't remember them. He saw the panic and then pain cross the boy's face he ran in time to catch the boy as he fell.

"Move out of the way." He growled to the Warbler's that were nearby and carried Kurt to one of the couches and sat him down, "Are you alright?" He asked softly sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt kept his head in his hands as he leant forwards resting his elbows on his knees, he didn't look up. "H-how do they know my name?" His voice timid and unsure, "Is this some trick or something? Are you going to beat me up?" He didn't see the looks of horror cross every one of the Warbler's faces at the mention of hurting him, the horror was mixed with hurt at not being remembered. But Blaine did, he saw their faces and knew his matched theirs.

"No one here is going to hurt you, I promise." Blaine said reassuringly and placing a hand in Kurt's back gently.

Kurt relaxed under the touch and couldn't understand why. He was confused and his head was killing him, two boys already hugged him, now Blaine was touching him. After a moment Kurt jumped to the end of the couch away from Blaine's hand and looked up.

He couldn't understand why the other boy looked so hurt at his actions and that made his heart ache for some unknown reason. Kurt shook his head, "If you're so sure about that then what's going on?" he asked trying to be confident in a room where a group of strange boys were starting at him like they knew him and he was acting weird.

Wes stepped forward, "Why don't we head to the Warbler house and have a talk?"

Kurt shook his head, "Sorry, but I don't know you guys, I'm not going to some more discreet location with you."

Wes sighed smiling sadly and nodded, "Of course. At least let's close the doors." He walked over to the other side of the room and closed the doors he walked back and took a seat on the couch opposite to Kurt.

"How do you feel? Please tell me, no one will judge you." Wes asked softly.

Blaine shifted on the couch scooting as he dared to Kurt, afraid to upset him but wanting to be close.

Kurt eyed Wes then looked around the room eyes locking with everyone before settling on Blaine next to him who had a desperate look on his face, "I don't know any of you but," he looks back to Wes not able to handle the pained look on Blaine's face. "But you feel familiar. Which is really weird because I have never seen you any of you in my fifteen years of life. But yet, you all seem to know me."

Wes nodded, "Anything else?" he prompted.

Kurt nodded careful of his headache, "After they hugged me," He pointed to a sad David and a slightly crying Jeff. "I got a really bad headache that hasn't gone away. I don't know you, why would you hug a stranger like that?"

Jeff sniffled louder, "You always let me hug you." He spoke out loud from Nick's side.

Kurt just looked more confused, and rubbed his temples. "I think I would know if a blonde boy were hugging me other than just today." He said feeling a little sick.

"Are you feeling-"

Whatever Blaine was about to ask got cut off as the wood doors swung open and Mike came running in. It had been over forty minutes and Kurt hadn't been answering his phone and Mike might have panicked and gone looking for him. Mike scanned the room quickly before spotting a Kurt who had heard the noise and looked up. "Kurty!" He said briskly walking and sitting next to Kurt pulling the boy into his arms ignoring everyone else in the room who was gaping at him. Odd. "Don't scare me like that! It's been forty minutes and you didn't answer your phone. Jesus, man. Not cool."

"Head hurts, Mikey." Kurt mumbled.

Mike looked up from Kurt and was about to chew out the Warbler's for whatever reason why Kurt's head hurt when he locked eyes with Wes.

"Michael?" Wes breathed out eyes full of tears. He stood and walked in front of the other Asian.

"Michael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Coin, man. :/
> 
> So, what do ya think is the connection between Wes and Mike? Come on take a guess! Dooo it.  
> Comment?  
> Till next time.
> 
> -Love,
> 
> Nemo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my crazy imagination. I hope you enjoys! And leave a comment, yeah? I'm currently beta-less. So If there are errors I apologize.


End file.
